


The Light and the Thunder

by brihana25



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: Song: We BelongArtist:Pat BenatarEpisodes Used: The Karate Kid (movie), The Karate Kid Part II (movie) The Karate Kid Part III (movie) Ace Degenerate, Strike First, Cobra Kai Never Dies, Counterbalance, Quiver, All Valley, Molting, Different But Same, MercySummary: It is the eternal dance of light and darkness ...





	The Light and the Thunder




End file.
